Just get your stinking ass back home
by SnK-Ft-BlEaCh
Summary: "Oi, brat. Wake your stinking ass up and come back home." Eren felt his heart shatter into pieces. What was Levi even doing there? He'd died years ago. One shot. Eren x Levi.


_**Just bring your stinking ass back home**_

This was it.

The final battle against the titans.

It was supposed to end in victory.

But it didn't.

He'd been so confident- so sure that they were going to kill all the titans- that they were going to win.

But amidst all the battles, countless of soldiers fell. They'd fought for each other and given it everything they had. But slowly, their numbers dwindled. Some lost hope and fled. Some stayed behind and fought. Some fought on for the sake of humanity. Some fought on to protect their families. But no one believed in their victory.

Except for Eren.

They were fighting in a hopeless battle. He knew that, and yet, he refused to believe it. They were going to exterminate the titans. They were going to win.

Just like he'd dreamed of.

And so he fought.

He was plunging into his own demise, but at that very moment, even those he left behind didn't matter to him anymore. All he wanted to do was to kill the very last titan with his own hands.

They'd ruined his life.

All he wanted was to see the outside world. To travel and be free. Free from all the deaths and blood of his comrades. Free from the walls.

Free from the titans.

Free from everything.

* * *

><p>And they did do it in the end.<p>

They'd killed the titans.

Humanity won in the end.

It was all over.

They all knew that, but it was at a cost too high.

Too many soldiers fell. So many that the death of a single soldier didn't matter as much anymore.

To one person though, this was all he could ever ask for.

He'd been the one who'd killed the very last titan with his own hands.

It just felt so good.

The feeling of safeness.

The feeling of freedom from the titans and walls.

The feeling of fulfilling his lifelong ambition.

But the feeling was too short-lived.

He had just begun to feel so many exhilarating moments at once before reality came crashing down upon him.

He'd made such a grave mistake.

He'd been selfish.

Way too selfish.

He'd only ever thought about himself.

And his dreams.

He'd never even spared any thoughts of those he'd leave behind.

But it was too late.

And he knew it.

So he succumbed to the darkness, feeling so much heavier than he was supposed to- weighed down with the burdens he'd left behind.

* * *

><p>"Eren!"<p>

He could hear Mikasa, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was right there- floating above everyone. But they couldn't see or hear him.

He wanted to reach out and hug her. Tell her that he was sorry.

She'd told him.

She'd told him how much he meant to her, and he knew that.

And yet, he'd left so easily.

He'd caused her so much pain.

And he'd been forced to watch all his friends cry over his sorry excuse of a life.

"Eren. Please wake up! Please!"

He could hear Armin. He really could.

He wanted to reach out take his friend's hand in his own. Tell him how sorry he was.

Then tell him to stop crying because he didn't deserve those tears.

But he couldn't.

He was already dead.

* * *

><p>He hung around for years.<p>

Around his own little gravestone.

He didn't have a purpose in the living world anymore.

He'd already fulfilled his lifelong ambition.

But he was forced to watch his friends in pain.

Over him.

He couldn't move on.

And it was torturing him.

Watching his friends cry for him over and over again.

* * *

><p>"Oi, brat."<p>

Eren felt his heart shatter into pieces.

"Wake your stinking ass up and come back home."

What was Levi even doing there? He'd died years ago.

Even Mikasa and Armin visited him less often. They'd more or less moved on with life. Along with all his other friends.

They still visited. Even Jean, Connie and Sasha came round occasionally.

But Levi never turned up to his funeral and had never visited even once him over the years.

Of course, he wasn't expecting much.

He knew Levi hated the living daylights out of him. Mikasa and Armin had told him during their visits. They'd tried to get him to visit, but he'd never agreed.

So what was he doing there?

After all those years.

He looked at Levi in disbelief, as if he was checking to make sure that Levi wasn't just a figment of his own imagination.

But it wasn't.

Levi was standing before his grave, looking depressed and much older than Eren had ever seen him.

The circles under his eyes seemed darker, and the furrows of his eyebrows seemed deeper.

His mouth was set in a thin line- looking almost like a grimace.

And it wasn't till he opened his mouth that Eren heard his voice for the first time in years.

"You know brat, I still hate you. I haven't forgiven you yet."

He'd known that already.

So he tried to focus on the sound of Levi's voice.

But he couldn't shake off the feeling of grief that had overcome his entire being.

It still hurt to hear the words come out of Levi's mouth.

It hurt more than he thought it would.

It seemed, Eren still liked Levi.

Regardless of whether Levi liked him or not, he was still going to be able to like Levi.

He'd looked up to Levi so much.

He'd admired Levi.

He'd loved Levi.

"And I won't forgive you unless you bring your stinking ass back."

Eren jumped a little as Levi spoke again.

His heart cracked a little more as his mind registered what Levi just said.

Levi was never going to forgive him.

He was never going to come back.

Just seeing Levi at his grave for the first time had provided him a little hope.

It wasn't a lot of hope, but it was hope nonetheless.

He was hoping that Levi had forgiven him.

But he hadn't.

So he was expecting for Levi to turn and leave, looking happier than he'd been when he arrived.

But he didn't.

Levi still stood by his grave, shoulders slightly hunched, head bowed and eyes looking so sad and distant that Eren felt overwhelmed by the urge to shake Levi to his senses.

"I hate you Eren. So freaking much. How could you just leave like that?"

Eren had never as bad as he was feeling.

Levi's shoulders were shaking.

Was he….?

Crying?

Right at that moment, Levi lifted his head up, and Eren almost reeled back in shock.

A couple of tears had formed round the corners of Levi's eyes.

"I remember so clearly…" His voice wavered a little and the tears began to roll slowly down his cheeks. "Your last smile as you killed that titan. Was it that easy for you…to just walk away from me like that? Did you think about the people you have left behind? Did you not think about how_ I _would feel?"

Eren stared at Levi, face crumpling up as if he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered, as he cupped his face in his hands and started to cry.

"I just hate you so much. For making me fall for you and then leaving just like that. I loved you so freaking much you know that?"

And then Levi just sat there. Not saying a word. Just starting at his name on the grave stone as if it would bring Eren back if he stared hard enough.

* * *

><p>"Levi?"<p>

A surprised voice interrupted the silence as Levi snapped his head back in shock, quickly wiping the last of his tears as he did so. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa looked at Levi with an odd look on her face.

"I listened to your advice, what else?" Levi snapped as he began to walk away.

Once he was out of Mikasa's earshot though, he stopped walking and turned back to Eren's grave, a bitter smile on his face.

"Tch. Don't tell anyone I said that. And don't get all arrogant just because I said I loved you. I still hate you, brat. Just bring your stinking ass back home already."

"I know, Corporal. No need to get hasty. I'll bring my stinking ass back home in another life."

Above Levi, Eren smiled softly at Levi before slowly disappearing in the wind.

And as the wind picked up, words, barely noticeable rang with it.

"I love you too, Levi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the ending of this was really really really bad. TT_TT **

**Sorry if the ending just ruined everything. I didn't know how to end it, so please forgive me. **

**Hahah, apart from that, I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
